ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mysterious Artifact
Plot This story begins in an ancient aztec ruin in mexico 1987 Giovanni Levin a 17 year old teenager is excavating a long lost ancient tomb alongside his grandfather Joseph and a team of archeologists Giovanni: Grandpa, come here and see this, I think I finally found something interesting Joseph: ¿Are you sure Gio? I don't want another of your big discoveries to be a shiny rock Giovanni: Yes grandpa I'm sure and the comment about the rock wasn't necessary, it only happened once, now see this Joseph: Amazing, it is a sarcophagus with golden incrustations Giovanni: ¿How do you even know it's gold? Joseph: Trust me, I've been doing this for years now, my first expedition was when your father was 8 years old Giovanni: Ok, let's just open it and see what's inside Joseph: I was just about to suggest that, guys come here and help us Three archeologists go to where the sarcophagus is and help Giovanni to open it, when it was finally opened everyone noticed that inside of the sarcophagus where two corpses that where holding hands, one of them had an artifact in it's wrist that appeared to be made of stone Giovanni: What the hell is that? It seems like a useless clock made from stone and silver Joseph: Come on Giovanni, I already told you to never underestimate antiquities, they could be more interesting than you think Giovanni: Ok Grandpa, I'm sorry, you're right... We should just see what it really is first Joseph: You can go and continue exploring with the guys, I will take the artifact and see if there's anything else around here Giovanni: Ok, but be careful, let's go guys After an afternoon of excavation and exploration, the archeologists alongside Giovanni and Joseph decided to go back to the ship to do their travel back to New York where Giovanni and Joseph's family where waiting for them Giovanni decided to lie down for a while to rest and the hours passed until they where close to their destiny, Giovanni got out of his cabin to check on his grandfather but when he arrived at the cabin, his grandfather wasn't there, Giovanni rushed out of the cabin searching for him but Joseph wasn't in the boat deck nor with the captain Giovanni: He must be somewhere around here, he can't simply have vanished like that Captain: Last time I saw him, he was heading to his cabin with a strange stone artifact Giovanni: I already checked but he wasn't there, I will ask the guys from the expedition or the sailors if anyone saw him Captain: Did you check in the wine cellar? maybe he went to drink something from his reservation Giovanni: Of course, the wine cellar, why didn't I think of that? thank you captain Giovanni ran to the ship's wine cellar and saw that the door was closed and outside there were two cabin boys looking at the door in fear as they trembled Giovanni: Johnatan, Diego, what's wrong? What are you afraid of? Diego: We were going to check that everything was fine in the cellar but we found the door completely closed and we heard weird noises inside Giovanni: Weird noises? Maybe it's my grandfather or some drunk sailor Johnatan: No, you don't understand, they were terrifying noises, they seemed to come from a bear or a tiger, rather it was a mixture of both Diego: Yes, after hearing that, we are afraid to enter or even to show our heads Giovanni: An animal on the boat? Yes of course guys, good joke, it's okay that I'm new on this but don't you think it's a little out of place to make that kind of joke? Diego: We swear by our lives that this is not a joke, there really is an animal in there Giovanni: Okay, then I'll take a look Giovanni opened the door with one hand while drawing his knife with the other, for Giovanni it was always better to go on the defensive rather than taking risks. When he opened the door he found a beast that did not seem to be any known animal, with a reddish orange coat, it did not have eyes but it had something like gills on its neck, on its chest it had a logo similar to the stone artifact. The beast did not hesitate to attack him and at that moment Giovanni knew that he had to put into practice everything he had learned, everything his grandfather and his father had taught him Giovanni: Grandpa, I do not know where you are, but I'm going to beat this beast and then I'm going to find you The beast rushed to Giovanni and this evaded the beast, Giovanni seized the distance to take a shovel that was in the hold, the beast attacked again but this time instead of dodging, Giovanni gave him a shovel to the face and went through one of its legs with the knife, the beast began to cry in pain as if it were a dog. Giovanni did not doubt for a moment and used the shovel to strike with all his strength the chest of the beast, who fell, defeated. Giovanni: And that's why, you do not mess with a Levin Johnatan (Who was hidden to avoid being attacked): That was impressive Mr. Levin Giovanni: You can call me Giovanni or Gio, as you prefer Diego: I prefer to call you a hero, you just saved us and possibly the whole ship Giovanni: It's not that big of a deal, surely another crew member would have done the same Johnatan: Possibly, but in this case it was you who did it, so we thank you Giovanni: Well, thank you very much, now I'm going to talk to the captain to take this beast to some kind of research center, you can go now Diego: Okay, we'll see you later Johnatan: See you later Gio When Giovanni said goodbye to the cabin boys and approached the creature, the logo on his chest began to flash a red color and a light enveloped the room. When the light disappeared Giovanni saw that the beast was no longer there and in its place was his grandfather, with the stone artifact on his wrist, only that the artifact was no longer stone, it turned metal in some way. Giovanni: Oh my god, grandpa. What happened? What was that beast? Why are you wearing the artifact? Joseph: Jirtqis ... Köriñiz ... Ölim Giovanni: What? Grandpa? What's wrong? I do not understand, I do not understand what you say, please answer me Giovanni did not know that his grandfather was already more than lost, his mind had become a bunch of letters and symbols of other languages, some that did not even exist in this world or that were too old to understand. Giovanni went to where the captain was and told him everything that had happened, the captain had a hard time believing it but in the end he went with Giovanni to see Joseph, who was defeated on the floor of the wine cellar, Giovanni noticed that the artifact had separated from his grandfather's wrist so Giovanni took it and kept it in a box waiting to be examinated when they arrived at their destination. Captain: So you're telling me that your grandfather turned into a beast because of that thing? It's an interesting story Giovanni: I know, it's incredible, but if you do not believe me, ask Jonathan or Diego, they were here with me Captain: It will not be necessary, I believe you, more or less Giovanni: Really? thank you Captain, then ... When we arrive, I'll take my grandfather to a hospital and explain the situation to my family without them thinking I'm crazy Captain: It seems good to me, difficult, but good, I want you to know that we are 20 minutes away from our destination, I recommend that you prepare your things and those of your grandfather, my crew will take of taking your grandfather to a hospital Giovanni: I thank you again Captain After 20 minutes the ship arrived at its destination, it was not long before the luggage was taken down and Joseph was taken to a hospital where his wounds would be treated and his mental health would be evaluated. Giovanni decided to let his family know immediately so that they would not worry too much, Giovanni traveled with the luggage to his house in Manhattan, where he met with his parents and his grandmother who anxiously awaited the arrival of Giovanni and Joseph. When Giovanni arrived, he told them everything that had happened, omitting the parts in which his grandfather had transformed into a beast, making it look like he had an accident in the cellar during the trip and for that reason they had to transfer him to a hospital, his parents and grandmother decided to go to the hospital to see how he was while Giovanni stayed to unpack. Giovanni: Finally at home, now let's see what that damn stone artifact did to my grandpa Giovanni took the artifact out of a box in his suitcase and placed it on a desk on which he also placed a notebook, Giovanni's adventures are just beginning. And he didn't know that the artifact was going to change his destiny, forever. Characters *Gio *Joseph Levin *Jonathan Winters *Diego Hetfield Villains *The Beast Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres